Original Two
by BookAHolic965
Summary: What if the vampire race started as a myth, and had to involve people 'knowing' what they are inorder to 'become' a vampire? What if Bella and Edward were the Original Two as the myths say how the vampire race came to be? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so first off. I know that I only have one story up right now, but this isn't my first. The other stories never turned out well. This story started out really randomly at night. I ended up having to type it in my phone so this story is probably not one of the best but I hope you like it. And PLEASE review my story.**

BPOV

People said I am not normal, because I see things.

Things 'humans' can't, like spirits and faeries, but I can only see the good things in life. And nothing bad. But for everything that I can see that is theoretically not real, those things can't see me back. Like I am invisible, to them and not to humans.

I started to hear what I could be when I was thirteen. When I would hear the stories about the 'what ifs' I never could forget some. These were the ones I could never shake out of my memory. The ones that were warnings for me, but me being me, I didn't ever pay enough attention to anything that was uninteresting, which would normally include myths. I always had a low, unexplainable hatred towards fiction. So I never could learn how bad things could actually get. And looking back I wish that I could have paid more attention instead of sitting there letting my mind wander to a different world. The myths that I heard were always about me. Always being about good or evil. But they always started like this.

There are two people that can destroy a single race, and/ or create one. One person will see all the good in the world and one will see all the bad. But each will contain the same power, one that if combined could create enough power to between the two people that they could essentially be GOD. With this power, in a blink of the human eye, the person can disappear by running faster than the human eye can track movement. But with their power comes responsibility, that to kill or destroy an entire planet of all life will destroy the universe in a slow, life threatening pace. With power and responsibility always comes the downs of this life. The greatest of all is when you know for sure that you are one of them, then for the rest of your life you must eat off the flesh and bone of a human, by eventually killing the human. But if you stop feasting off the human flesh and blood then you will feel a burning pain in the back of your throat urging you to feast off of the first thing you see. This burning pain in the back of your throat is venom. Venom that if it comes in contact of a human blood can change the human into something like the original two. Something unfathomable. Into something nearly as strong as the original two.

That's were all of the stories branched off, and the only way to see what the true story is I had to piece all the different versions of stories together. And doing this I found more on what I was and this is how it goes:

But these 'Original things and versions like them' have a name. A name that stuck with them throughout the life of the human race. There name was and still is forever known as….. VAMPIRE. And although people think that myths are just fictional stories, these stories are real and I have lived to tell you that they are. These stories are utterly and completely true, including the following piece. That vampires NEVER die. Unless of course they fight against each other and have their entire body burned, and if a single piece of skin survives then the entire vampire survives.

I didn't realize until my 18th birthday that what I had been told all those years was true and that my life was changed forever.

On September 19th, I learned that if I could 'see' things and if myths were really true then I WAS one of the original two.

**Ok, so I know it is really short but that's how I wanted to start this story. I really hope that people read this story and I hope that people can review. Cause reviews are the only way I know that people want me to continue writing otherwise I will immediately remove this story.**

**So, please REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating very fast or effectively, but you must know that I don't update regularly and I don't update if I don't get reviews. Also, I have no clue where this story is going but that is how I write. You can't make me do anything but feel free to suggest anything you want to show up in the story. Know that updates will come irregularly but I will try to update when I can….. If I have support…. **

**Also thanks to****GabzR**** for being the ONLY reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the plot. Stephanie Meyer is the writer of the original Twilight books...**

BPOV

On September 19th, 2000 my life changed forever.

It happened like this:

I woke up at 6:00 like normal for school at forks High. When I stepped out of the shower and walked to my bed. There was a note addressed to Isabella Marie Swan. Looking at it I wondered how it could have gotten there since the rest of my room looked completely normal. Opening the envelope, in which the note was in, was a new experience. Every little movement that involved touching the note sent electric sparks through my veins. I then read the note.

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_I have been waiting forever for you to come to MY world. There are myths and there are facts... Most of what the myths that you have heard before this day have turned to fact. There is a world where there are two 'original creatures'. And now the purpose of this letter has now come… YOU are the good, and I am the evil. You are part of the world known to 'Humans' as fiction. You can't abandon the world any more. Since I found you, you may have started to feel burning in your throat, and unnatural powers coming to life. THIS my friend is the change. Since the day you were born I have watched you come to the life of what you truly were._

_It is now the change is complete. I have been waiting for you to come to be. I think that though I am SUPPOSED to be EVIL I can change it. I have lived as a monster since the day I was changed. It was painful. More than yours will ever be. I have caused the most terrible diseases in the world, and also some of the most desperate attempts to ruin the lives of humans. I no longer want to be what I am. Since the day I changed from Human to Vampire I have lived a terrible life. A God forsaken life, but I wonder what I can do to save myself. I have NOT created the race that could be but I feel the need to. It is time to end my God forsaken life at the end of this year. And to turn my 802 years of death and evil into the worst of my life and start a new life. _

_To you Isabella, you need to come to me. Meet me at Forks High tonight at midnight._

_To the Good in Life,_

_Pure Evil Edward_

And when I finished reading the note, I sat down and packed up the life that I had once known.

That night, after yelling and screaming at my dad, I left, and never turned back at my life. I decided that if I was good, and HE was evil I would have to start living GOOD, and leave the world and begin living as a Vampire.

Meeting Edward must have been a dream because living like the greek god he was must have been hard. I had looked into the past, just to see what possible things could have been caused by him. I thought long and hard after learning about everything that had been 'bad' in the past and decided that if he was willing to change then I would help. Even though now I was leaving my family together to live in a world of immortality and blood. Leaving civilization and going to a world of just 2 people. Leaving family to soon come to a world where there was only me and him.

I had decided that if I had to live on MY own, in a world where I had to hunt Humans in order to survive, I shouldn't have to do it on my own. I also decided that, even if He didn't want to, I would make more vampires, just so that I didn't have to live on my own.

AND finally I decided that I would have to live with HIM in order to survive EVERYTHING that was to come in the future and figure out how to live as a vampire and not be God forsaken.

Life for the human race was about to struggle with the greatness of Vampires and the life of the Vampire race was about to come out of the life of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers. Sorry it's been a year since I last updated but I kinda lost interest but now I am back! I hope you like this chapter.

EPOV (days before he left the note)

820 years since I was born.

802 years since I changed into this sinful creature.

800 years since I was told by a witch the dreadful fate of me another ONE like me. I can still recall that wretched day.

"_Edward Masen Cullen," an old 110 year old lady called my name, "I have been waiting to meet you for a 100 years. I have been told so much about you and your future."_

"_What do you man?" I had never met this woman and yet she had already known about me. That seemed too strange._

"_Have you not heard of the old myths that were around from before you were born?"_

"_The one's that involve vampires?" Those were the only myths I had heard. Though I never believed them. They seemed like stories to get the ancients scared._

"_Those myths originate when I was 10. I had to make sure our ancient community got comfortable with the future by making them think that the future is the present."_

"_How did you know about the future?" This woman kept getting stranger and stranger by the moment and I was about ready to walk out of her hut._

"_I don't know. I have never understood what I have done. I think it's because God called it upon me to _

_Make sure that his future elite groups of life were elite from the start."_

"_How can I be an elite CREATURE created by God? I am a sinful monster that can only kill." I spat at her face even two years after I was changed I was still a mass murderer of the night. I hated the life I was forced to live even though I didn't want to live it._

_I looked at her again. She seemed to have gone into her own world. The second she came back she attacked me with her words. "I am not allowed to reveal your life to you or ways that you can become a better monster, as you call yourself. What I can say though is that the myths are about you and whether you are the good or the bad I have no idea although the second ONE is not going to be around and change until 800 years after this day. And what you decide to do with this information but my time has come to leave this world and so I must say goodbye until next time." With that last few words, she slowly disappeared fading out of the room._

As I thought about this memory I realized that it was 800 years later to the day that this old witch revealed the information that could change the world. I still didn't know if I was the good or the bad but I had a feeling that I was the bad. And I wanted to change that fact that's why I wrote the note. I just didn't know who the other ONE was. And that was a problem. I decided to go to my birthplace. It was strange how nobody thought that over 800 years ago people lived in Washington.

I started to run from Paris, France to Fork, Washington. I ran over the water and land at the speed of light. It was exhilarating. It allowed my mind to wander from reality into fantasy. I was still that person who played the jury, judge, and executioner of many, now dead, lives. I was not proud of that but I still hadn't figured out a way to satisfy the thirst I have had since the beginning of the change.

When I reached Forks I began to investigate the area. I had a strange inkling that the other ONE was here. I only knew of one way that I could find her. Scent. The myths said that you could tell if someone was about to change into one of the two by their intoxicating sweet smell that called to every human. I was starting to smell that intoxicating smell. I figured that I would check the High school since it was a Monday morning. The minute I stepped into the parking lot I smelled the intoxicating smell drove me wild. That was when my world began to change…..


End file.
